


Cohabitate

by scatterthestars



Series: Major and Minor [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, crazy antics from Cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: In the days following the NFL Draft, Kurt deals with Blaine being away, and the uncertainty of something big in their relationship.  Throw in Cam, Codi, and a party and things are certain to be crazy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Major and Minor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909060
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Collide and Clash. It's around late April in the story. While I was writing Clash, the follow-up to Collide, I found myself stuck every time after writing a few chapters. I finally realized I couldn't continue because I was trying to write and include this story. So, I decided to take it out and have it as a short story in the verse. I intended for this to be something entirely different, but I was having trouble with that, too. It wasn't until yesterday that this version of the story came to me. I ended up writing all of this in a matter of hours. So, sorry for any mistakes that there might be.

"When does Blaine get back?" Natalie leans back against the counter. Crosses her arms over her chest.

"End of the week," Kurt answers as he restocks the display case with individually wrapped pieces of brownies and banana bread.

"Why so long?" Natalie steals a slice of banana bread from the tray he holds. Unwraps the packaging. "Wasn't he drafted yesterday?"

The first day of the NFL Draft was yesterday. Kurt watched with excitement, and a racing heart, as his boyfriend went second in the draft. Tears pooled in his eyes and he was filled with so much love and pride as he watched Blaine recognize his dream. Natalie hugged him as he cried. As he saw the pure joy and happiness on Blaine's face as he walked onto that big stage and held up the jersey of the team that just drafted him.

He can still hear Blaine's tear-filled voice when he called him after managing to find time between doing interviews. The love he had for him in that moment was unmatched. He made sure Blaine knew how proud he was of him. That he loved him. And that no one else deserved this as much as he did.

"You're going to get fired one day for doing that," Kurt says, eyeing Natalie as she takes a bite into the slice of banana bread she stole.

"If George wanted to fire me, he would have done so years ago," she replies with the confidence of someone secure in their job.

Kurt just snorts and shakes his head. Doesn't see anything wrong with Natalie's logic. It also helps that their manager has liked her since she was hired.

"As for your question," he slides the door to the display case closed, "Blaine said he had some stuff he needed to do."

"What stuff?" Natalie bunches up the wrapper that was around the banana bread. Tosses it in the waste bin a couple of feet away.

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know. Didn't ask him. It's probably stuff to do with the companies he's going to sponsor."

There was minimal surprise from him when Blaine told him about the numerous products he was asked to endorse. From sports drinks, shoes, to watches. The only thing that surprised him was how many agreed to sponsor. It seemed like too much. But he said nothing. Knew Blaine would know how much he could handle.

"You talk to Ian again?"

The mention of Blaine's agent has Kurt scowling.

When it comes to Ian James, there is nothing but animosity and hatred between the two of them. Their disapproval for each other so grand and strong that Blaine thought it best after their first meeting to keep them apart. Which is the right thing to do. Because he's sure if he saw Ian again he would do something not so nice. Like break his nose.

Kurt feels justified in his anger and hatred toward Blaine's agent. Finds he's not in the wrong in any way. Thankfully, and luckily, his boyfriend agrees with him. Blaine sees the snake of a person Ian is. But he also notices how much of a genius he is to his job. Which is why he keeps him on as his agent.

The condemnation he feels toward Ian is a result of his treatment towards him. He can still remember the hatred Ian unashamedly wore when he met him for the first time. How he looked at him like a problem he did not want to deal with. How he swiftly, and rudely, dismissed him like he didn't exist at the dinner they shared. If not for Blaine by his side, holding his hand under the table and whispering calming, comforting words into his ear, he's sure he would have made a scene. Would have yelled at Ian. Told him what an asshole he was.

He still remembers that small smirk and those grey eyes that glared at him; like Ian knew the turmoil he was creating in him.

But he won in the end. Wore a proud smirk when he loudly told Ian that Blaine and him were going home to fuck. The angry look Ian shot him was more satisfying than he thought possible.

Blaine seemed just as proud since he bent him over his bed after they got home and gave him the best screw they had had in weeks.

"No. Thank god. I would rather do anything than talk to that asshole again."

"I still don't get why he hates you," Natalie comments.

Kurt does. Although he's never told her. It was obvious the moment he met Ian and he saw the way he treated and looked at him. Ian hates him because he's sleeping with one of his biggest clients. Because Blaine is in a relationship with him and not some more appropriate girl.

It's easy to market a high-profile quarterback when he's straight. But one who is bisexual and in a relationship with a guy? That's asking for trouble. Asking for the client to be lost in the blowing dust of nobodies.

So, Ian has seen him as trouble from the beginning. As the piece to a puzzle he doesn't want to find a space for.

"Fuck him," Kurt remarks, anger lacing his voice. "Can we talk about something else?" They are in dire need of a subject change. If he thinks too much about Ian it'll sour his mood and ruin his day. "Have you given Ty an answer?"

It was a couple of weeks ago that Natalie told him how Tyler asked her to come with him this summer on his tour. It's nothing big. He got a gig opening up for a small, kind-of-known band. And instead of going off on his own, he asked Natalie to come with him.

"I'm still thinking about it," Natalie replies. "It sounds fun. But..."

"But what?"

Natalie blows out a breath. "I really don't want to spend hours on end in a van with guys. Plus, shouldn't I be using that time looking for a job?"

"Nat," Kurt sets the tray that held the desserts aside, walks up to her, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Just remember that you get to tour the country. A few hours every day in a van is worth that. As for the job, I'm pretty sure you can put that off for a couple of months. Go have some fun before you start your life. Get wild. And I know you're not ready to spend that much time away from Ty."

"I'm not," she admits. There's a moment's pause. "So, you're saying I should go?"

"Yes. Go. Make crazy, once-in-a-lifetime memories."

Kurt notices the moment Natalie makes up her mind. Sees her eyes soften and light up as she happily smiles.

"I have to call Ty."

"Go," he tells her, gesturing to the back. "I'll cover for you."

The rest of his shift passes in a boring haze of taking and making coffee orders after his talk with Natalie. By the time he gets off, he's tired and ready for a nice long, hot shower. The thought of which makes him smile.

"You staying at Blaine's again?" Natalie asks.

Even though it's just him since all the guys went to Chicago for the draft, and it's a bit terrifying being there alone, he still sleeps at Blaine's place.

Kurt removes his apron and hangs it on the hook. "Yeah." He grabs his satchel. Sets the strap across his chest.

"Why? Isn't it scary being in that house alone?"

"Yeah. But his bed smells like him," he unashamedly admits. A slight blush staining his cheeks. "It helps me sleep better."

"You are so lost to that guy it's cute," Natalie teases.

Kurt doesn't deny it. Finds no reason to. Because it's true. Blaine owns him body and soul in every way.

He doesn't fight the smile that spreads across his face. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Behind the wheel of his car a few minutes later, he pulls out his phone to text Blaine. Knows it's useless to try and call him since he's still so busy, and most likely is in the middle of an interview.

_ Kurt: I miss you. _

He fires off the text. Starts his car and drives to Blaine's place.

It's not until two hours later while cooking dinner that he gets a reply from Blaine.

**Blaine: Oh yeah?**

**Blaine: How much?**

A smile curls Kurt's mouth. It's the same game they've been playing with each other since Blaine left for a Chicago almost a week ago.

He takes a second to think about a good response.

_ Kurt: This much. _

He attaches the picture he took of himself grabbing his hard dick through his jeans. The bracelet Blaine bought him the Christmas before clearly seen. Knows he'll love seeing it.

He watches the three dots appear in the gray bubble. Waits for Blaine's reply. When it comes it's a horrible reminder that his boyfriend is hundreds of miles away.

**Blaine: I know what you mean.**

It's not the text that sexually frustrates him. It's the picture above the text that Blaine sent.

In the picture, Blaine lies in bed with the sheets kicked down to his feet. His impeccable naked body is on display. All tan skin and hard muscles. But it's free hand wrapped around his cock that makes him moan and ache.

This is the first time in their relationship that they've been apart this long. And it's horrible. He misses Blaine like something crazy. Hungers for him like a man starved. Is growing more and more sexually frustrated with each passing day that Blaine is gone. It's a frustration that no jacking off helps. He needs Blaine. Needs him where he feels empty.

_ Kurt: GET BACK HERE NOW! _

The text perfectly conveys his needy hunger.

**Blaine: Soon, beautiful. I'll be home soon and buried inside you.**

Kurt groans and palms at his cock. Tries not to think of how that's still two days away.

_ Kurt: Two days seems like forever. _

**Blaine: I know. But I'll be there before you know it.**

They spend a few minutes discussing their days. Then it's not long until Blaine says he's tired and wants to catch some extra sleep while he can.

_ Kurt: Dream of me. _

**Blaine: Always.**

Kurt's heart flutters at Blaine's reply.

After eating dinner and taking that hot shower he wanted, jerking off while in there, he pulls on a pair of loose sweats and climbs into bed. He's out the second his head hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A door slamming shut wakes Kurt from his restless sleep Sunday morning. It takes a moment for his sleep-addled brain to register the familiar bickering voices downstairs. A smile lifts the corners of his mouth at realizing who that is.

Call him crazy, but he actually missed Cam and Codi while they were gone. Hated how quiet the house was without one of them there to fill it with their loud, ridiculous thoughts.

Blanket flung off him, he pulls on a shirt and races downstairs. He finds the two guys in the kitchen in what seems to be a heated debate. They don't even notice him.

"Hey, guys." That grabs Cam's attention. He stops mid-spiel to Codi about whatever they are arguing over and grins at him.

"Hey, Kurt. You miss me?"

Kurt playfully rolls his eyes. "Yeah. The same way a mouse misses a cat. What are two arguing about?"

Cam opens the fridge door and grabs a blue sports drink. "Codi is trying to say Shrek 2 is the better film. I say the original is far superior."

Somehow, that doesn't even surprise Kurt in the least. These are the same two guys who fought over what Disney princess is the best. Belle for Cam and Ariel for Codi. He just laughs and shakes his head. Accepts that this is his life. That these two guys that look tough but are the biggest teddy bears he knows are his friends and fill his life with all kinds of crazy moments.

"You two are so fucking ridiculous," he teasingly retorts with a small laugh.

"We missed you too, Kurt," Codi says with a knowing smirk.

Kurt welcomes the hug Codi pulls him into. Lets himself enjoy the warm embrace before being let go and yanked into a different big body.

He smiles at Cam's tight hug. The embrace telling him how much Cam actually missed him while gone.

"I guess I should be saying congratulations," he says after Cam lets him go.

Both of them went high in the second round. Cam to a team in Florida. Codi to a team in New York.

"That's right." Cam rests an arm on Codi's shoulder. Grins like a fool. "We're a couple of NFL studs now."

"Studs. It's funny how you think that's true," Kurt jokes.

"You joke. But I got a girl who thinks that's the most honest thing she's ever heard," Codi replies with the biggest smile.

The statement has Kurt thinking of Codi's girlfriend, Nora, the dark-haired beauty he introduced to everyone on Spring Break last month.

"I forgive Nora for her lapse in judgement."

Codi just snorts and shakes his head.

"So, where's my boyfriend?"

Cam reaches into the bag of chips he just tore open. "I thought he told you."

Kurt eyes him. "Told me what?"

"He's in California. Went yesterday," Cam replies. "He won't be coming in until late."

Disappointment ruins his happy, hopeful mood. He figured since Cam and Codi were back that Blaine wouldn't be far behind them. Apparently, that's not the case. He got his hopes up for nothing.

"Don't be so upset," Cam throws an arm around his shoulders, "that just means you get to spend the day with us getting ready."

Kurt looks at him suspiciously. Already not liking where this could be headed. "Getting ready for what?"

"Kurt, my friend," Codi wraps an arm around his shoulder from his other side so he's squeezed between two giant O-linemen, "you're two best friends-"

"In your dreams," he jokes.

"-just got drafted into the NFL," Codi continues, playfully glaring at Kurt. "So that only means one thing."

"Please don't say it."

"That's right. It's party time," Cam excitedly exclaims.

Kurt groans. "Do we have to?" he whines like a kid just told to do their chores.

"Yes!" Cam and Codi reply at the same time.

He huffs. "Ugh!" It's not that he hates parties. He just really doesn't want to go to one without Blaine. "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, no you don't." Cam snags his wrist before he can walk away. "We have explicit instructions from your boyfriend to entertain you until he gets back."

"You better not start stripping," he half-jokes, actually a bit terrified either one of them will start to shed their clothes to fuck with him. The thought alone makes him cringe.

Cam smirks. "Only if you ask me to, Hummel."

"That's never happening."

"You know some girls would kill for that offer."

"Blind ones," Kurt teases. "So, what does you entertaining me exactly entail?" As he asks the question, he makes a mental note to send Blaine a heavily worded text about this.

* * *

"Who the hell are you expecting, Cam?" Kurt stares wide-eyed at the shopping cart full of an assortment of liquor bottles.

It turns out "entertaining him" means dragging him from store to store buying supplies for the party tonight. So far they've been to a big bulk store and loaded up on plastic cups and snack foods. Now, they're at a liquor store apparently cleaning it out.

Cam sets two more bottles of liquor into the basket. "Whoever wants to come."

"What about beer?" He places the bottles of Jack Daniels he was tasked with getting into the cart.

"Codi's ordering a few to be delivered."

Kurt would worry this is too much alcohol. But it's a college party. It'll probably be gone within the first few hours.

The only thing that confuses him is why they're buying so much.

"Why all this liquor? You guys tend to stick to kegs and a few bottles of the stronger stuff."

"It's a big celebration. One that calls for the good stuff," Cam answers. "Besides, we can afford it now."

The reminder that Cam, Codi and Terrance are all about to become rich still amazes him. But it doesn't surprise him. Because all three of them are worth every penny coming their way.

After Cam loads up the cart, Kurt pulls out his phone and takes a picture of it. He sends it to Blaine.

_ Kurt: These are your friends. _

The gray bubble with the three dots appears on his screen.

**Blaine: Your friends too.**

Kurt can't deny that.

_ Kurt: What time will you be back? _

**Blaine: Late.**

**Blaine: Have a drink for me.**

_ Kurt: Will do. _

_ Kurt: Wake me if I'm asleep when you get home. Don't care. _

**Blaine: Will do.**

**Blaine: Love you, beautiful.**

_ Kurt: Love you too. _

When he looks up from his phone, it's to the last bottle of liquor being scanned and placed in a brown paper bag. His mouth drops open when the cashier reads out the total. He wants to freak out about the price. Say it's too damn much. But he has to remind himself that money is no longer an issue for these guys.

In the car after loading all the bags, Cam in the front and Codi in the back, Kurt heads back to the house.

"Did you hear Leo knocked up some girl," Codi says from the backseat.

"Yeah. Dumbass," Cam comments from the passenger seat.

"Who's Leo?" Kurt asks.

"Dude on our team," Codi replies. He shakes his head. "Fucking idiot."

"Yup," Cam agrees. "Now, he's got a kid to worry about. That's why I always use a condom."

"Ditto," Codi says. "The last thing I need right now is a kid."

"You don't have to ever worry about that." Cam gives Kurt a playful nudge. "Which is a good thing, considering how often Blaine and you go at it."

Kurt's cheeks warm from the blush that blooms. "We still use condoms, Cam."

"I figured. But when you stop. A surprise pregnancy will never be a problem for you."

"Unless I get really fucking wasted one day, then nope."

Cam chuckles. "I highly doubt it even then."

Kurt finds himself agreeing. Considers the biggest mistake he ever made while drunk was sleeping with Blaine. Then it quickly hits him how that was the best mistake drunk him ever made. One he doesn't regret, and is grateful for.

It takes two trips between the three of them to take all the bags in when they get home. Cam sends out a text to a few friends telling them about the party, and saying to tell others. Codi sets up the bottles on the kitchen island and counters.

Kurt checks the time. Sees it's half past noon. "What time does this party start?"

"Seven-ish," Cam replies. "I don't know. Whenever people start showing up tonight."

"Thanks for that clear answer." He laughs. Grabs his keys off the counter. "I'll be back later."

"Where you going?"

"Meet Natalie for lunch."

Heads turn his way and voices whisper as he walks by tables in the place where he's meeting Natalie. It's nothing new. The same thing he's dealt with since he started dating Blaine and everyone on campus found out. But the fact that nearly the entire restaurant looks at him is a bit unnerving. He chalks up the increase in interest to him to Blaine being drafted a few days ago.

"I feel like an animal at the zoo," he says as he slides into the booth opposite Natalie.

"We can go somewhere else," Natalie offers.

Kurt shakes his head. "Nah. The novelty of me is already wearing off." He gestures to people turning their attention back to their food. "Besides, I really love their tacos here."

"Okay." Natalie gathers her hair in her hands and puts it up in a messy ponytail. "When does Blaine get back?" She tucks a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Late. He's in California."

A look of surprise takes over Natalie's face. "What's he doing there?"

"Meeting the owners and coaches and stuff. The other guys are back, though. Apparently Blaine made them promise to entertain me until he gets back."

"Oh God!"

Kurt lets out a short laugh at Natalie's somewhat terrified reaction. It's pretty much the same thing he had.

"Yeah. So far, I've helped plan a party. By the way, they're having a party tonight. You and Ty should come."

"Will do."

That eases Kurt's discomfort a bit about not having Blaine there for the party. If Natalie and Tyler are there he can relax without worry of being alone.

Their server arrives and takes their drink and food orders.

"What are you going to do now that you know Blaine is going to California?" Natalie asks.

That's the question he's been afraid to face since Blaine told him he was entering the draft a few months ago. The question that has become harder to ignore in the past few days after Blaine was taken second to a team in California.

What does that mean for them? Because Blaine hasn't asked him to move with him. Which is understandable since it's only been three days and he's been incredibly busy.

What happens, though, once he comes back and it all calms down and he doesn't ask? That's what scares Kurt. The possibility that he stays put while Blaine moves states away. Could their relationship survive something like that? Could he watch Blaine leave and not be angry and upset with him?

There's so many questions that need answers.

There is one thing he knows for sure, if Blaine were to ask him to move to California with him, he would say yes in a heartbeat.

"That's up in the air," he tells Natalie.

The server arrives with their drinks. He removes the paper from his straw before plunging it in his glass of soda. Takes a long drink.

"He hasn't asked you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "He's been busy. Plus, I don't even know if he will." The thought of that possibly being true sends a pang of hurt through him.

"Kurt." Natalie looks at him like he's stupid. "That man is so fucking in love with you that anyone can see it when he looks at you. Do you really think he's not going to ask you to move with him to California?"

"I mean..."

"No. He's asking you. I'm as positive in that as I am in my love for Ty."

Natalie's words of encouragement eases his worries considerably.

"Thanks, Nat. I needed to hear that."

"Of course."

When their food arrives, they talk about lighter things. Summer plans are discussed. Natalie excitedly telling him about all the plans she's already making for the tour. All the places she's going to try and get in for every city Tyler and her are at.

To see his friend so happy and love has Kurt's smile growing.

The talk of summer has a wave of sadness washing over him. Is a glaring reminder that this phase of his life is almost over. That he won't be seeing his friends as much as he does now.

A part of him longs to stay in this moment of his life for a bit longer. To have extra time to spend with the people he loves and cares for making memories before they all scatter across the US.

"I can't believe this is almost over," he sadly comments. Pushes around a torn piece of tortilla on his plate.

"Me too," Natalie agrees in an equally sad voice.

There's a few beats of silence.

He looks up at his best friend. Doesn't hide the fear in his eyes. "We won't lose touch, will we?"

It's his one big nightmare. That they'll all go off to do their own thing, live their lives, and all fall out of touch.

" _ Hell no! _ " Natalie reaches across the table with both hands to hold his. Kurt smiles at the conviction in her voice. "You're my best friend, Kurt. I could never lose you."

A comfort wraps around Kurt. He squeezes Natalie's hands. "I could never lose you either."

"That's it. We're stuck with each other," Natalie jokes.

He laughs. Wipes away the tear that escapes and rolls down his cheek.

His phone chiming with a new text draws his attention. Where he expects to see Blaine's name, he's surprised to see Cam's instead.

The text, though, immediately replaced his surprise with worry.

**Cam: Do you know if we have a fire extinguisher?**

" _ Oh fuck! _ " His mind instantly goes to something terribly. To the house on fire after Cam tried cooking something. Or doing something more ridiculous with flames.

"What?" Worry laces Natalie's voice.

"I gotta go." Kurt throws a twenty on the table to cover his half of the bill. "Cam is being an idiot," he explains while sliding out of the booth. "I'll see you later."

"Sure."

He rushes out of the restaurant, phone to his ear as he calls Cam.

"Hello?" Cam answers all casual, like he didn't just text one of the worst things possible.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing? Are you burning down the house?"

"Technically, no."

"What do you mean by that? It's a yes or no question." He does his best not to speed to Blaine's house. Not needing to get pulled over at a time like this. "At least call the Fire Department."

"It's fine. It's under control."

Kurt grows more concerned and frustrated.

"I swear to God, Cam. If you burn down that house I will make you regret it."

"Kurt, it's fine. It was only the roll of paper towels."

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Kurt ends the call and says Fuck it! to speeding. He arrives at Blaine's house not long after. The smell of burnt paper in the air when he climbs out of the car.

Inside is worse. The smell of smoke fills the lower part of the house. While actual smoke lingers in the kitchen, where he finds Cam guiltily clutching the fire extinguisher he has aimed at the roll of paper towels in the sink.

Cam innocently smiles. "I found the fire extinguisher."

Kurt groans. Goes to open the kitchen windows. "You're like a kid. Do I need to get a babysitter next time?"

"Only if she's cute."

He throws Cam a glaring look that clearly says this is not a time for joking around.

"I'm sorry," Cam says in a deeply apologetic voice. "It was an accident."

"How did this happen?" Kurt turns on the faucet to wash away the white foam from the fire extinguisher. Grabs the bottle of cleaning spray under the sink and few kitchen towels. Hands them to Cam so he can start to clean up the foam around the sink and on the walls and cabinets.

"I had the stove on and accidentally knocked the roll of paper towels onto the burner." Cam set the extinguisher aside and gets to cleaning. "Complete accident."

Kurt's frustration abased considerably at Cam's reply. Realizes that could happen to anyone.

"As long as you're okay."

"I am. Scared the shit out of me for a moment there," he admits.

Kurt smiles at that. "Didn't think anything scared you."

Where he expects Cam to joke, he stays serious.

"There are things." Cam isn't quick enough to hide the anger and fear that flashes across his face. But he quickly puts on a mask that covers it up. He grins and says, "You scare me."

The quick moment has Kurt wondering what Cam is hiding. What his whole story is. Because he barely knows the guy who always puts up the happy, cool, doesn't-give-a-shit front.

"I better," he jokes in reply, not wanting to force Cam into memories that obviously hold some hurt to them. He grabs one of the towels and helps clean. "Where's Codi?"

"Went to get some limes and salt."

Codi walks into the house just as they're finishing cleaning away the last of the mess. "Holy shit! Who tried to burn down the house?" He walks into the kitchen clutching a grocery bag. Eyes land on Cam. "Never mind. I know the answer."

"It was an accident," Cam defends.

Kurt smiles at how he sounded like a kid trying to prove what they did wasn't that bad.

After he finishes, he leaves Codi in the kitchen cutting the limes he got into wedges while Cam relaxes in the living room. He climbs the stairs up to Blaine's room. Pulls out his phone.

_ Kurt: You need a new fire extinguisher. _

**Blaine: Do I even want to know?**

_ Kurt: No. _

_ Kurt: Just know everything is fine and we're all okay. _

**Blaine: Let me guess? Cam?**

_ Kurt: Yup. _

Blaine texts a few emojis of the crying laughing face.

Once in Blaine's room, he heads straight to the bathroom and strips. Gets out of his clothes that smell like smoke.

He runs a hot bath and climbs in once the tub is full. The hot water instantly easing and relaxing his tired and sore muscles.

He grabs his phone and snaps a quick picture of the other side of the tub. Sends it to Blaine.

_ Kurt: It's lonely without you. _

**Blaine: Show me how much.**

With one hand holding the phone and the other under the water gripping his dick, he takes a picture over the clear water and sends it to his boyfriend.

_ Kurt: This much. _

**Blaine: Fuck! You're gorgeous, beautiful!**

Kurt grins. Clearly getting to Blaine.

_ Kurt: That's just my dick, Blaine. _

**Blaine: Yes. And your dick is just as gorgeous as the rest of you.**

Kurt snorts.

_ Kurt: You say the sweetest things to me. _

His sarcasm is easy to read through the text.

**Blaine: Wait until I get home. I'll say the dirtiest.**

A shiver rolls through Kurt.

_ Kurt: Promise? _

Phone set facedown after a few minutes with no reply from Blaine, he rests his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. Spends a few minutes for himself before the craziness of the night begins


	3. Chapter 3

Loud knocking from downstairs jolts Kurt awake. Water rushes over the edge of the tub from his quick movements. He quickly grabs his phone before it can get wet. Sees he has a message from Blaine that was sent half an hour ago.

**Blaine: Yes. And I always keep my promises.**

Kurt has to go back and read what promise Blaine is planning to keep. His stomach clenches in want when he sees what it was.

" _ Fuck! _ " He runs a hand down his face. Need making him lose his mind.

Water now warm, he climbs out and dries off. Decides against climbing into Blaine's bed since he knows he'll just fall asleep again. He dresses, a simple outfit of tight jeans, a black tee, and Converse, and heads downstairs.

A delivery guy walks past him with a keg on a dolly.

The smell of smoke still lingers in the air. But not as bad as earlier. He sees why when more windows have been opened.

A check of the time tells him it's close to five.

He walks into the kitchen and finds Cam snacking on chips from a bowl while thumbing through his phone. Sees the same delivery guy walk past with a new keg.

"How many kegs did Codi order?" He grabs for a chip.

"Five," Cam nonchalantly replies.

Instead of being surprised, Kurt decides to just roll with it. This is, after all, a big celebration for them. So of course they would want to go all out.

"Is it too late to make Jello shots?" Cam questions.

"Um... I don't think so. Do you have the jello packets?"

"Yeah. I went and bought some real quick. Got some small cups too." Cam pockets his phone. "Can you help me make some? Please."

"Sure."

That's how he spends the next hour helping Cam make different flavored jello shots for the party.

People start to show up not long after. Kurt grabs a cup of beer and retreats to the backyard to be alone while he can. Takes a seat in one of the many lawn chairs spread out over the yard.

He sips his beer and texts Natalie.

_ Kurt: When are you coming to the party? _

Music starts to loudly play from the house as he waits for Natalie's reply.

**Natalie: Not until after nine. Ty got a last minute gig at a bar.**

Kurt frowns. Really considers ditching the party for the moment and going to go see Tyler play. It would be more enjoyable than hiding and avoiding people he doesn't know trying to ask him questions about his relationship with Blaine.

_ Kurt: What time does his set start? _

**Natalie: 8:30**

That's still two and a half hours away. That's time he still has to kill. He doesn't ask Natalie what she's doing since he knows she's working.

Hit with the fact that he's stuck at the party, he drains his cup of beer and dreads the next few hours.

* * *

Kurt rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time in the past three hours.

Sat on the corner countertop in the kitchen, he tries not to listen as two girls try to make him jealous by loudly talking about the time each of them hooked-up with Blaine.

It doesn't affect him like they want. Where they want him to be jealous, he's just mainly annoyed.

These girls are stupid if they think he'll hold some grudge against Blaine for his past indiscretions. That would be ridiculous. The past is the past. It's happened. There's nothing he can do to change it. All he can do is focus on the now. On the future. And his future is one where it's just Blaine and him.

The thought of his future with Blaine brings a frown to his face when he's reminded of how uncertain that is. He notices one of the girls, the brunette, smile like what she said got him.

He rolls his eyes again. Purposely runs the hand with the bracelet through his hair to show it off. Grins when the girls notice it and scowl before walking away.

_ That's right. He loves me. _

"You're Kurt, right?"

An unfamiliar voice draws his attention from the other side of him. He turns to see a guy he's never met looking up at him with curiosity in his eyes and smirk on his lips.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Henry."

"What do you want, Henry?" Kurt asks to be nice. To give Henry the benefit of the doubt.

Henry licks his lips. Puts on a charming smile Kurt is sure works for everyone else he tries it on. "I was wondering if you and Blaine are into threesomes?"

Sometimes, Kurt really hates how inconsiderate and forward people are.

Who the fuck asks that of someone and their boyfriend?

He really wants to punch Henry. Instead, he hops off the counter, glares at Henry, and walks away.

The last thing he does is share.

A hand grabbing his wrist stops him as he leaves the kitchen and heads for the stairs. He gets ready to push Henry away when he's turned around. To yell at him to not fucking touch him. To tell him how dare he put his hands on him without his permission. But the words die in his throat when he stares into hazel eyes filled with warmth and love.

"Hi, beautiful."

Those two words spoken in that voice he loves so much breaks him. Tears fill his eyes as he throws himself at Blaine. Arms encircle his waist and hold him close to the hard body he's missed.

He buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck. Breathes in lungfuls of that scent that's all him.

As he's held by the man he loves, it really hits him how much he missed Blaine. That the hollowness in his chest is gone. The longing and ache he did his best to ignore clearing away. All of those feelings replaced with happiness and love.

"You're here," he tearfully murmurs, still having a hard time believing it.

"I'm here." Blaine wipes away his tears when he pulls his head back.

"I thought you weren't coming until late?"

"I couldn't stay away from you longer. So, I took an earlier flight," Blaine says.

Kurt can only imagine what Ian thought of that. But he quickly puts that slimeball out of his thoughts and focuses all of them on Blaine.

"I missed you," he softly says.

Blaine's eyes darken. "How much?" he quietly growls.

The question has a weeks worth of want and longing slamming into Kurt. Has him ignoring all the eyes on them and crashing his mouth to Blaine's.

The kiss is explosive. Filled with both their hunger for each other. Mouths roughly move together as tongues thrust and glide. Bodies press as close as possible.

A hand holds the back of his head as Blaine deepens the kiss. Both of his hands clutch at the front of Blaine's shirt.

Arousal makes him dizzy with need. Has him softly whining against Blaine's lips when he pulls away.

"Need you, Blaine," he whispers low enough that no one but his boyfriend hears.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's go be alone."

Without a care to what people will think or say, Blaine lifts him up and carries him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Move!"

Kurt has never heard Blaine be so forceful to someone that wasn't his father. But he understands his frustration directed at the innocent bystanders in his way. He's trying to get to his room and they're making that difficult by crowding the stairs.

The people part like the Red Sea. Kurt hides his smile by burying his face in Blaine's neck. Is further turned on by the power his boyfriend has. It's incredibly sexy.

He chances a peek at the people they leave behind. Sees most of the party's attention is on the two of them. A flush of embarrassment has him hiding again.

"They're all watching us," he tells Blaine.

Blaine opens his bedroom door. Lays him down on the bed. "Hold on." Kurt watches him stick his head out of his bedroom. Hears only the noise of the music playing. Everyone's attention still on them. "Cam!" Blaine yells.

That's all he needs to say before Cam loudly yells for everyone to fucking party or leave.

Kurt grins. Grateful for him.

Blaine slams his door shut and locks it.

When fiery hazel eyes land on him, Kurt trembles. Crooks his finger at Blaine to get him to join him in bed.

Blaine walks over and stops at the end of the bed. "Let me see you, beautiful."

Kurt immediately knows what he wants. Reaches for his shirt and pulls it off while kicking his shoes off. Lifts his hips to let Blaine remove his jeans and boxer-briefs. His cock springs free. The head red and swollen, and already leaking at the tip.

Before he can even say anything, Blaine is kneeling and yanking him down the bed. Is sinking his mouth down around him.

A moan is ripped from his throat at the wet heat. Fingers card through curls as he lifts his hips into Blaine's mouth.

" _ Oh fuck! _ "

Blaine sucks and bobs his head. Teases his tongue at the slit.

Kurt isn't shocked when he quickly falls over the edge. The release slamming into him seemingly out of nowhere. He's hungered for it from Blaine for over a week.

Blaine pulls off with a grin. Licks his lips. "Someone really missed me." He sucks two fingers into his mouth.

Kurt turns his face into the bed and moans when Blaine eases a finger inside him. "More," he is quick to request.

Two fingers push in. Blaine works them for a few moments before stops and eases them out. He's about to complain only to see him reaching for lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

Blaine presses back in with his slick fingers after quickly undressing. Works them for several minutes.

By the time he's pulling them out, Kurt is hard and panting. Needy in a way he's never known.

He hands Blaine the condom he tossed on the bed. Turns to his side when Blaine asks him to.

Top leg pushed up and hooked over Blaine's arm he has planted on the bed by his shoulder, a loud moan of relief falls from his lips when Blaine begins to slowly ease into him. He reaches down with his top arm and grabs at Blaine's hip as he takes him.

The stretch is still something he is yet to get over. The fullness still unbelievable.

Lips brush over the shell of his ear.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you take my cock," Blaine whispers. Pushes in the last few inches.

Kurt closes his eyes and groans. Takes a few seconds to adjust. When he does, he turns his head and gazes up at Blaine, who is fighting back from moving. "Fuck me."

Blaine crashes their mouths together. Plants his other hand to the bed and begins to move his hips.

There's no holding back from his boyfriend. Which he doesn't want. Blaine fucks him with a wild hunger that he loves. Thrusts his hips rough and hard. Growls against his lips when he grinds his hips forward.

"Fuck! I missed you."

Kurt gasps against Blaine's lips at a particular thrust of his hips. Doesn't hold back the loud noises he makes. Not caring who might hear. Let them. Let them know how good Blaine is fucking him.

"Harder," he whines.

Blaine fucks him harder. Repeatedly plunges his cock inside him at an angle that perfectly nails his prostate each time.

He feels the buzzing in his lower back and balls that tells he's close. Wraps a hand around his cock. Gives a handful of strokes before he's coming in thick jets over his fist. Works his cock through his orgasm until he has nothing left.

As he soaks in his pleasure, Blaine thrusts a few times before burying himself deep inside him and experiencing his own release.

After, they lie in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving chests. Neither one of them making a move to get a cloth to clean up. Both too momentarily exhausted, and not wanting to separate. Not even for a few seconds.

"Congratulations," Kurt says after finally getting his breath back.

Blaine kisses him. "Thanks, beautiful."

He lazily strokes his fingers over Blaine's left pec. "How was California?"

The question he's really concerned about bouncing around in his mind.

"It was nice. I met the coaches and owner. Took a tour of the stadium."

"That's nice."

"I had some free time and looked at houses," Blaine casually mentions.

Kurt's heart stops as his breathing goes uneven for a split second. "How was that?" He tries to sound casual, like this isn't a big subject for them. Focuses his attention on his fingers. Not wanting to look at Blaine's face and see what might be there.

"It was fine." Blaine folds his arm and places it under his head. "Didn't feel right, though."

"Why? The houses were wrong?"

"No. I didn't have you there for your opinion."

It takes a moment for what Blaine said to sink in. When it does, Kurt sits up and stares down at a grinning Blaine with shock. "W-What?"

Blaine sits up. "What do you say, beautiful? Want to live with me in California?"

Kurt buries his head in his hands and cries. It's out of relief and pure happiness.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Blaine tugs his hands away. "I thought you would be happy about this."

"I am, Blaine." Kurt sniffles and smiles. "I am so happy. I just thought..."

Blaine cocks his head. "You thought I wouldn't ask you."

Kurt nods his head.

"Kurt, there is no part of what comes next that I don't want you there by my side. It's you and me now."

Those are exactly the words he didn't know he needed to hear. The words that cement Blaine's feelings about all of this.

He climbs into Blaine's lap. Wraps his arms around his shoulders as he splays his hands at his lower back. "Yes, I will go with you to California," he says. "I will be there by your side."

Blaine smiles and looks at him with so much love Kurt almost feels it's unfair.

They kiss and grind until they're both hard and aching again. Kurt lowers himself down around Blaine after he rolls a new condom on.

They go slow this time. That unbearable need gone and replaced with desire.

Hands roam over his back as he rides Blaine. Lips drag over his skin. Teeth grazing a nipple, eliciting a small moan from him.

Blaine meets him thrust for thrust. Matches his slow, drawn-out pace. Both of them no longer in a hurry for their release.

After what feels like hours, both of them desperate and panting, Blaine flips him to the bed. Places his ankles on his shoulders. Holds the back of his thighs and fucks him until they're both coming in hot waves.

This time they do clean up after. They stumble to the shower while kissing and dragging their hands over each other's bodies.

Under the hot spray of water, Blaine wraps a hand around both their cocks and gets them off again. Kurt trembles in his arms as his body is wracked with pleasure again.

After, dried off and lying naked in Blaine's arms in bed, he thinks of how grateful he is for what he's been given as he stares into Blaine's eyes. Sometimes, it feels like too much. Like he isn't deserving. But he must have done something right to be showered with such love and happiness.

"I love you."

Blaine smiles brightly like the sun. Like that's the best news he's heard all week. "I love you, too." He leans in and brushes their lips together. "We can survive anything, Kurt."

Kurt agrees with that. Because Blaine and him together are titanium. Strong enough to withhold anything thrown their way. No matter what should happen in the future, they can survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small peek into everyone's lives. I had fun coming back to these people and this universe. Also, I introduce you to the so-called "villian" for the next story.


End file.
